The Brilliance Of Coffee
by Da RaNdOm PeRsOn
Summary: What if Bella had a twin sister who she dragged into her mess as well? Bethany Swan is the twin sister of Isabella Swan. When these twin sisters move to Fork to live with their father it wasn't what they expected. Then they meet the Cullen's and more importantly Beth meets a certain blonde haired god like man. Jasper/OC Rated T cause I'm paranoid. A little OOC. R
1. Chapter 1

The arm rest under my hand was starting to crack at the grip I had on it. I always hated flying and this dodgy plane was not helping. My twin sister Bella sat to my left casually skimming through one of her many books. How was she so calm? This plane could crash at any given moment and she is calmly flicking through her flipping book. Gritting my teeth I slowly released my grip from the arm rest and bunched them in my lap making sure my belt was intact.

"How are you so calm?" I spoke through my teeth at her.

Bella looked up. "You just need to take deep breaths Beth."

Yep that's me Bethany Rose Swan daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan and younger twin to Isabella Marie Swan by five minutes. Bella and I had the same hair colour same face shape, same lips, nose and eye shape. The only difference was that I had Blue eyes while Bella had brown. Also I was tanned while Bella was pale, like an albino. Though our personalities are different it has some qualities that are the same.

"I'll give you deep breaths," I mumbled and Bella let a small smile slip.

At the current moment we were headed to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie. Renee and her husband Phil have decided to go traveling and we did not want to get dragged along. They also haven't had privacy since their wedding and they needed it, if you know what I mean.

Now Charlie was not the social type, in fact he was the opposite. He was socially awkward and shy; he never starts a conversation the other person has to start it. He and Bella were a lot alike in that department; I was a bit more outgoing and communal. Charlie also didn't hover which was prodigious, that was the one thing I was looking forward to. Renee always had to know what we were doing; she was trying to be, as she puts it 'cool' and 'teenage-like' which just made me want to throw up.

The plane shook and I gripped the arm rests again, sitting right back and my eyes went wide. I was next to the window and the shade was currently open, stealing a glance I instantly regretted it. We were so high up no one could survive if we were to crash.

I heard Bella giggle next to me and I sent a glare her way. Stupid twin sister with her stupid laugh and her stupid relaxed state. My glare only turned her giggle into a laugh.

"Is my pain funny to you or something?" I replied sullenly.

She let a short laugh out again. "You are not in pain Beth."

"I am… mentally!" I protested.

"Sure, sure."

"_Hi this is you pilot speaking we are about to land in Seattle. Please make sure you are seated with you belt fastened as we will be arriving shortly."_

"Oh thank the lord and all that is holy," I sighed in relief.

Shutting her book and buckling up Bella smiled at me in amusement. I stuck my tongue out before double checking my belt and re-reading all the safety procedures. My ears suddenly started to pop as I realised we were landing, I yawned to get rid of the felling only for my ears to pop again. Giving up I sat back not being able to hear properly while we land.

After landing I rushed out of the plane only slowing down when I was on solid ground. Bella caught up and we walked out of the terminal and to the bag collection area. After grabbing our bags we made an effort to find Charlie. He was pretty hard to find since his uniform was pretty close to the security guards. What gave him away was his famous moustache and I must say it was a brilliant moustache.

After our awkward hugs and hello's we went to the police cruiser, much to my despair. It was embarrassing and since I sat in the back seat it looked like I was the criminal. I mean I've never done anything thing illegal, except maybe once or twice, but I don't count those.

The drive to Charlie's house was uncomfortable but humorous as Bella and Charlie attempted to have small talk. I had to stifle my laughs so I wouldn't get in trouble. As soon as Charlie mentioned Bella's hair I lost it, my laughter filled the air and both Charlie and Bella sent me a glare.

"You guys should get out and socialise more," I spoke up and cue another round of glares. "I'm just saying."

"Well you should just not say," Bella retorted.

Thus it was my turn to glower at her. She didn't respond just turned and stared out the window. I caught Charlie pursing his lips in discomfort though the rear-view mirror and then shuffled in his seat. I breathed out loudly before turning to watch the buildings and trees fly by the window.

Soon after we pulled up to the house, it was exactly how I remember except the white paint on the house was now peeling. The small two story house was surrounded by trees except for this one clear area they use as the yard. The porch had a single rocking chair sitting to the right of the door.

Getting out of the car I step right into a muddy spot that the tire tracks had made from over time. It covered my new sandals and foot; it could feel the mud between my toes. I heard Charlie laugh and I sent a disgusted look his way.

Stepping out of the mud I made my way to the boot and grab my suitcases while Charlie grabbed Bella's. She always did that, made people carry her things. Though I suppose she doesn't have much muscle where as I used to go to the gym every day.

I followed Bella into the house; she had her little cactus in her hands as she gazed around the room. Also taking in the house I found everything to be the same before we moved out, except faded. Like the yellow painted cupboards in the kitchen that Renee had insisted we paint that colour to help brighten up the place. Didn't do much to help though.

"Bella you get your old room but Beth I converted the upstairs study back into a bedroom for you, so you don't have to share," Charlie said coming up behind us.

"Sweet," I replied while Bella nodded before giving me a look. I always said 'Sweet' and only Bella could tell the difference between them all, that one was an 'I don't really care' sweet.

Heading upstairs I went straight to the study instead of following Charlie and Bella to her room. My room was simple; it had a double bed in the middle of the room with two bedside tables on each side, a closet across from it with in-built drawers and a study desk to the right of it. The room was painted a sky blue which matched the quilt on the bed.

I chucked my suitcases on the bed before opening them and start to unpack. I had only got my photos and laptop set up before there was a knock at the door. Bella stuck her head through and looked around the room before resting her eyes on me.

"There are guests outside that Charlie want us to meet," She said and I nodded. We always called him Charlie behind his back it was just awkward calling him dad after all the years we haven't seen him but we called him dad for his sake.

We walked downstairs together and out the front door. Charlie was currently talking to a man in a wheelchair that had long black hair and a younger boy, which looked a couple years younger than us whom also had long black hair.

"Bella, Beth you remember Billy Black?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, looking good," I heard Bella say and shake his hand while I nodded at him.

"I'm still dancing," He replied folding his hands across his lap. "I'm glad you two are finally here, Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you guys were coming."

"All right, keep exaggerating and I'll roll you into the mud," Charlie replied walking into the street.

"Not before I ram you in the ankles!" Billy replied rolling after him while we laughed.

"Bring it!" I heard Charlie say before the younger boy walked up to Bella. I stood back and watched.

He had dark brown eyes with long black hair. He had a russet coloured tan with sparkling white teeth and he was also quite tall.

"Uh hi, I'm Jacob," He spoke up.

"Hey," Bella replied as Jacob glanced at me still smiling. I smiled back and he then averted his gaze back to Bella.

"We used to make mud pies when we were little," He spoke to Bella and only Bella. I was used to this behaviour they all usually went for Bella and completely ignored me. Even the adults did and our parents, Bella was first born so Bella will always be first.

"Right. No, I remember," Bella replied nodding looking awkward, I stifled a laugh before looking at Charlie and Billy fighting before having to stifle another one. "Are they always like this?"

Bella seemed to look at them as well while Jacob continued to look at Bella. He was so crushing on her! Grose she's my sister dude I don't want to watch you send googly eyes at her.

"It's getting worse with old age," He replied.

Bella mumbled something I didn't catch but saw her nod. Charlie and Billy came back over as Charlie whacked his arm onto the red Chevy truck that I was currently leaning on.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked before looking at Bella.

"Of what?" Bella replied.

"Your homecoming present."

"This?" Bella asked astonished.

"Just bought it off Billy here," Charlie replied and Billy mumbled a 'Yep' at her.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you," Jacob said to Bella.

"Come on," Bella said amazed. "Oh my gosh! This is perfect. Are you joking me?"

I got off the truck as Bella opened the door efficiently hitting Jacob. She said 'Sorry' Before hoping in.

"Smooth Bella, Smooth," I laughed and she sent a glare to me.

"Shut up."

Charlie and Billy were having their own conversation while Jacob was telling Bella how to start the truck while I leaned through the window. Something about double pumping the clutch when you shift gears.

"Do you want a ride to school or something?" Bella asked as I crinkled my nose, sitting three to a seat won't be fun and I am not walking so please say no.

"I go to school on the reservation," He replied as I shouted a mental 'Yes!"

"Oh, right."

"Yeah," He replied.

"That's too bad. It would have been nice to know one person," She said as I scoffed. They both looked at me.

"Where is your sense of adventure Bells? Is it on vacation or something?" I asked earning a laugh from Jacob.

"You were the adventurous one remember? You dragged me along and that was how I broke an arm," She replied.

"Totally your fault," I defended.

"How?" She replied.

"You followed me up that tree and decided to fall out. I didn't push you and there was no wind."

"You knew of my lack of coordination," She exclaimed, now she was getting grumpy. "Not all of us can balance like you Beth."

"Geez Bells relax," I replied pulling out the window and walking over to Charlie not wanting to talk to her anymore.

"Sorry I didn't get you a gift Beth I only had enough money for one car, you will have to ask Bella for a lift," Charlie apologised.

"It's cool, I'm used to being left out anyway," I replied stunning Charlie and Billy and my abruptness. Bella had put me in a bad mood and I tend to take it out on people.

"Beth, that's not what I-"He started.

"It's cool dad, really," I replied backing up to the house with my hands up before turning and continuing my quest for the front door. Not before hearing Jacob say to Bella 'What's up with your sister.'

I slammed the door behind me for effect and stormed upstairs. I went to my room which was opposite Bella's and next to Charlie's room. I then furiously started unpacking my clothes. I heard a car leave and before I knew it Bella was knocking on my door again.

"That was really rude, what you said to Charlie," I heard Bella say as she sat on my bed.

"Oh sure come on in Bella, make yourself at home," I exclaimed putting a T-shirt in my drawer before coming back for my dresses. Out of Bella and me, I was the more girly. I actually wore dresses and attempted putting a little make-up on.

"I'm serious Beth," Bella grabbed my hand to stop me walking any further.

"Yeah and so was I, I really am used to being left out. You were always first in their books." I snapped. "You were first born. You were first to get a push bike. You were first to be served. Hell you were even first in school. And when you fell of that tree and broke your arm, I was scolded so bad they even hit me across the ass as punishment before sending me to my room. And now Charlie gives you a truck for a homecoming present while I get jack with a side of squat. So don't you go yelling at me for being rude when I was only speaking the truth."

By then Bella's eyes were wide in shock and had lost her grip on my arm. I continued my trek to the cupboard to hang up my dresses.

"I- I hadn't realised," She stuttered.

"Yeah, you were too busy basking in your glory," I spat back.

"Beth, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you," Bella stood up pleading.

"Don't worry about it after all it isn't your fault they chose you. I guess they like brown eyes over blue," I offered her a smile my anger slowly fading. I couldn't stay made at Bella, I was her protector and even though she is older, she is the more vulnerable one.

She smiled back before standing up and giving me a hug. "You're a great twin sister, I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"You're not so bad yourself," I mumbled into her hair. She laughed pulling back and slapping me gently on the arm. "Now my ever so lovely twin sister, care to help me unpack?"

Letting out another laugh she opened my other suitcase and started unpacking with me. Soon enough we were done and laying on my bed side by side and staring at the ceiling.

"I should go make dinner," I heard Bella mumbled.

"Yeah, I should probably help," I replied but neither one of us moved.

A couple minutes later of still lying there Bella decided to speak up.

"What happened to making dinner?"

"I don't know, I think we were too lazy to get up," I replied and we both indolently laughed before fading off.

"Okay I'm getting up," Bella said and I heard her wheeze as she got up. "You coming?"

"Yeah, help me up will ya?"

"What did your last slave die of?" She asked holding a hand out to me.

"Didn't help me off the bed so I killed 'em," I replied as Bella pulled me up and laughed.

"Thank god I helped you up then," She answered.

"Yeah you got away with it this time," I responded as we walked out of my room and down the stairs to make dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a horn honk at me from out front. Rushing, I quickly grabbed my bag, a piece of toast and scrambled out the door and towards Bella's truck.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I shouted to Bella.

"Well come faster!" She shouted back as my face scrunch up due to my perverted mind. "And get your head out of the gutter."

"I can't help it, that's where my head lives," I replied getting into the truck and slamming the door shut.

"Be careful with my baby," She said rubbing the dashboard.

"Bella. It's a piece of junk," I replied as she gasped.

"Take that back, you've hurt her feelings," She replied and I raised my eyebrows.

"Just start the car and get us to school," I said and she complied.

We pulled into the school and parked in front of a car that had a bunch of people leaning against it. We both looked at each other before sighing and getting out. We were both thinking the same thing, starting school in the middle of the semester, great plan. Not.

We both grabbed our bags and lugged them over our shoulders. Bella's being orange and mine a dark green. We then headed to the office together.

"Nice ride," One of the guys told Bella sarcastically.

Bella being oblivious to this fact replied. "Thanks."

I just glared and kept Bella moving forward. Sometime later we ended up in the office grabbing our schedules. We were both given a slip for each teacher to sign before returning it at the end of the day and we also got a map each.

Walking through the halls I didn't bother with checking my schedule I had already written it on my hand what room to go to. Bella next to me was staring at her map in confusion.

"Relax sis, it's our first day if you're late they don't care," I told her.

"No it's not that, I just want to memorise the school."

I didn't reply but kept walking and Bella kept studying the map. She is going to run into something; well at least I hope she does as cruel as that sounds it just would be funny.

I felt someone behind me and pull up next to Bella. You could clearly tell he was an Asian, he also had chin length black hair with it swept to the side and had dark eyes.

"Isabelle Swan, Bethany Swan. Hi I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place," He started walking with us. "Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?"

He looked at us expectantly waiting for an answer. Bella spoke up first. "Uh I'm really kind of the more suffer-in-silence type."

He then looked at me. "Ditto."

"Good headline for your features. I'm on the paper, and you two are news, baby, front page," He replied and Bella looked horrified.

"No, I'm not. You… Please don't have any sort of…" Bella started.

"Whoa, whoa. Chillax. No feature," He held a hand up in reassurance.

"I'm not going in the paper either, forget it," I told him.

"Okay no feature for you either," Eric sighed.

"Thanks," We spoke at the same time.

"Cool?" He asked smiling.

We both smiled back and headed off as the warning bell rang. Bella had gym first while I had Biology first. We both split ways and I went to room 5B with Mr Tanner whom is also Bella's Bio teacher. I gave him my sheet of paper to sign and he told me to sit anywhere.

Looking at my options I either had to sit next to a blonde headed girl with way too much make-up whom was chewing gum. Or sit next to a shy looking girl with glasses and black hair. So like any sane person I sat next to the shy looking girl.

She looked up as I sat down and gave me a small smile. Smiling back I pulled out a notebook and pen before starting to write.

"Hi I'm Angela," I heard her say.

"Beth," I replied nodding at her.

"Yeah one of the new girls, your sister is Isabelle right?" She asked.

"Uh it's Isabella but she like to be called Bella. And yeah she is my twin," I retorted.

"Oh right," She said. "Hey did you and Bella want to sit with us at lunch?"

"Yeah that sounds great, thanks."

We both went back to our notes for the rest of the period. I just officially marked Biology as my least favourite subject even though that's all I had.

Soon enough it was lunch and I was walking with Angela to her table where I already found Bella seat next to a perky looking brunette and next to Eric. Another blonde boy sat across from Bella. Angela next to me stalked forward camera ready and snapped a photo of Bella.

"The features dead, Angela," I heard Eric snap as I walked up. "Don't bring it up again."

He then walked off and I took his place, I said a quick 'Hello' to Bella before looking at the Brunette.

"I'm Beth, Bella's twin," I said.

"I'm Jessica."

Zoning back in on Bella and Angela's conversation they were still talking about the feature.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking," Angela responded disappointedly.

"You know you could always go for eating disorders," I said.

"Or speedo padding on the swim team," Bella added.

"Actually that's a good one," I rolled my eyes, of course Bella got picked.

"Kirk, right? That's exactly what I thought," Jessica laughed.

"Yeah," Angela laughed with her.

Looking at Bella I saw her staring out the window at the amazingly beautiful and pale couples walking by. It was like they were too beautiful to be human. And right then and there I deemed them aliens. Of course they weren't it was just a reasonable explanation.

"Who are they?" Bella nodded towards them as Angela and Jessica turned to look.

"The Cullen's," Angela replied.

"They're Dr. and Mrs Cullen's foster kids," Jessica turned around to look at Bella and I. "They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves," Angela butted in.

"Yeah cause they're all together. Like, together, together." Jessica leaned in so they wouldn't hear and lowered her voice. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela stuck up for them.

"Yeah but they live together, it's weird." Jessica replied. "And, okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird, and she's with Joshua, they black-haired one. Um, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela said dreamily.

"What about them two?" I nodded towards the two just walking in.

"That's Edward and Jasper Cullen. They're totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for them," Jessica scoffed and I saw Edward and Jasper smile.

"I wonder why," I mumbled loud enough for the table to hear and 'they' smiled even more.

"Like I care, you know," Jessica said before realising what I said. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd like some pie," I replied hoping she would by it; I got a laugh out of the table.

"Oh," She nodded. "So yeah, seriously, like, don't waste your time."

Bella had now turned around and was staring at Edward before turning back around to answer. "I wasn't planning on it."

She turned around again and Edward was looking at her now. They were having a staring competition or that's what it looked like.

"Ooh Bella, You so were planning on it," I told her and she sent me a quick glare but still ignored me.

I turned to look at them now, a couple wore amused faces. Edward looked frustrated while still staring at Bella. The blonde woman wore a scowl on her face and Jasper was currently looking at me. Oh great, now I was going to have a staring match like Bella was with Edward. I must admit though his stare sent butterflies through my stomach and I wasn't yet sure if that was a good thing or not.

The Bell then rang out through the cafeteria and everyone got up to go to their class. I watched everyone walk away before turning back to the Cullen table but to find them gone. Standing up Bella and I started to walk out.

"You know Bella you could fit in with the Cullen's," I started. "You're almost as pale as them."

"Shut up," She simply replied as we went separate ways.

Walking to room 27 I had no idea what subject it was as I only wrote the class number on my hand. I walked in to find the room was covered in posters of the world wars and civil wars. There were also posters about famous people in the past from bush rangers to captains of a ship.

I guess this was History, great I was horrible at it. Walking up to the teacher I handed him my slip with a smile.

"Ah yes Bethany Swan, if you could just take a seat next to Mr Cullen," He replied pointing at a certain desk.

Turning to look, I found Jasper sitting at a desk in the middle of the class room with the only free seat. Sighing I made my way over and sat down next to him. He visible moved away and looked like he was holding his breath. I raised an eyebrow at him before grabbing a book out of my bag.

"You're Jasper right?" I asked turning to him but he just kept his eyes forward and ignored me. "Fine sorry for being polite."

Now was my turn to ignore him as I turned to the front and listen to the teacher talk about Benjamin Franklin. Half way through the lesson I was leaning against my palm and dozed off.

"Miss Swan!" I heard someone shout my name shaking me from my sleep.

"Five! The answer has got to be five," I exclaimed sitting up straight, making the class laugh.

"Miss Swan we are in History not Math," The teacher said staring me down.

"I knew that! I was just testing you," I replied and the class laughed again and even the teacher wore a smile.

"Okay Miss Swan, what were we just talking about?" He got me.

"Uh, the last thing I recall was you talking about Benjamin Franklin?" I question and he pursed his lips.

"That was the beginning of the lesson, we are no longer on that subject," He replied. "Learn to pay attention!"

"I would if your voice wasn't so annoying," I muttered under my breath and heard a laugh next to me.

I looked at Jasper and he had a smile on his face, a real smile. He then froze as if he realised something and slowly breathed in. A confused look came across his face and a small frown appeared, but none the less he evidently relaxed. He was also sitting normally now and not leaning away.

It was now my turn to frown, what was with the sudden change. I had no time to dwell on that thought as the bell rang. Jasper was then up and out of the door before anyone else. For a moment I sat there staring at the door before getting up and going to gym.

Walking in I found everyone already in there and playing volleyball. The teacher was sitting off to the side watching silently. Walking up I gave her my slip and she quickly signed it.

"You can go and change in there and jump in anywhere," She told me pointing to the change rooms.

Smiling, I turned heading there and hastily changed. Running out I passed two people I did not expect to be here. It was Edward and Alice, they were also watching me. Sending them a smile I continued to a spare spot on one of the teams.

About three quarters through the game I hit the ball crookedly. It was heading towards Edwards head.

"Watch out!" I shouted just as the ball was about to hit him.

He then turned around and caught the ball about an inch from his face. He wore an amused smile and Alice was laughing behind him. Is this guy like Batman or something? He smile broadened more and he quickly threw the ball back to me. Catching it I stared at the ball in wonder.

"Thanks," I shouted to him.

"No problem," He replied and I went back to my game.

Soon I was heading towards Bella's truck, after dropping my slip off, where she was currently leaning against it waiting for me.

"How was your day Bells?" I asked walking up.

"Weird, Edward was in my Biology and the whole time he was gripping the desk and leaning as far as possible away from me and looked like he wasn't breathing," she said in her pissed off voice.

"Aw Bells he will go for you," I said pouting at he in a joking way and she slapped me. "Though that is strange Jasper was like that for the first half of the lesson but for the second half he was fine."

"Hmm that is weird," Bella replied.

"Anyway let's get home I'm starving," I told her clapping my hand together.

"Beth when aren't you?" Bella replied shaking her head but got in the truck anyway.

I hoped in after her and we both drove off home to where my leftover dinner was waiting for me to eat for a snack. I couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

As it turns out my snack had to wait. It was very upsetting, though food was still involved. Charlie wanted to take us out to dinner at the local diner. Bella had ordered a garden burger with salad and chips. Charlie ordered Salad and chips with some toast and sausages, while I had ordered the Chicken Caesar salad and decided to pinch Bella's chips.

"I just can't get over how grown up you two are. And so gorgeous," The waitress said as she put our food down, a bald man then walked up next to them.

"Hey Bella. Hey Beth. Remember me?" His gruff voice asked us while smiling.

Both Bella and I shrugged at the same time and looked at Charlie for help. Though the man kept talking.

"I played Santa one year."

"Yeah, Waylon, they haven't had a Christmas here since she was four," Charlie reminded him.

"Bet I made an impression though, didn't I?" The man, Waylon pointed out.

"Butt crack Santa?" The waitress spoke up as Bella laughed and I nodded remembering the time I was scared for life.

"Hey! Those kids loved those little bottles though," Waylon replied showing the size of the bottle with his fingers.

"All right, Let the girls eat their garden burger and Caesar salad, Waylon," The waitress patted him on the chest to get him to move and he walked off.

She then bent down onto the table looking at the both of us. "As soon as you two are done, I will bring you two your favourites. Berry cobbler and banana spilt with caramel topping, remember? Your dad still has them. Every Thursday and Friday."

"Thank you. That would be great," Bella replied.

I just nodded quickly eyeing off Bella's chips before going in for the kill. The waitress had now walked away and Bella had seen my move. She smacked my hand giving me an accusing look. Pouting at her I slowly ate the chip I had caught.

"Come on Bells. You love me," I reminded her.

"It's true but only cause your my sister and I have to," She replied grabbing a chip for herself.

"Bella that is truly insulting," I gasped in mock horror putting a hand over my chest.

Bella then went for the sauce at the same time as Charlie. Bella pulled back as Charlie grabbed it and went to hand it to her but I grabbed in before her.

"Thanks dad," I said happily and they both gave me 'the look.'

They both have the same look it's the 'Really Beth? Are you that retarded?' look. They both gave me that look a lot. I stuck my tongue out at them before grabbing another of Bella's chips and smothering it in sauce before pooping it in my mouth.

Soon dinner was over and I was stuffed, I won't be able to eat another thing. Just kidding I love food too much. My sister is amazed I'm not fat and frankly so am I. Bella was currently in her room doing homework while on the phone to Renee and I decided I'd go say hello.

Walking through the door I heard the beginning of their conversation.

"Hey Baby. So listen, if spring training goes well we could be moving to Florida," I heard Renee say on the phone since it was on loud speaker.

We then hear the payphone saying to add more money to add an addition three minutes to talk. I rolled my eyes as Bella laughed a little.

"Mom, where's your cell?" Bella asked.

"Okay, don't laugh. I didn't lose my power cord. It ran away, screaming. I literally repel technology now." I laughed out loud at this. "Is that you Beth?"

"Hey mommy-kins," I spoke up. "Miss you."

"I miss you too mom," Bella added.

"Oh, babies. I miss you both too," She replied in a soothing voice. "But tell me more about your school. Now, what are the kids like? Are there any cute guys?"

I watched Bella bite her lip as she thought about Edward. My mind though flickered to Jasper. We both gave each other a knowing look.

"Well," I began.

"They're all very welcoming," Bella finished for me as I now sat cross legged across from Bella.

"Tell me all about it," Mom replied.

Bella then went into panic mode; she threw her pen in her book and closed it quickly, shoving it to the side while replying. "It doesn't even matter."

"Yes it does honey."

"We have homework to do. Talk later," Bella said biting her nail but quickly stopped when I shot her a look.

"Okay. I love you both," Mom replied.

"Love you too," We replied simultaneously.

"You twins," She laughed before Bella hung up throwing her phone down.

Running her hand through her hair she let out a frustrated sigh. Leaning forward I grabbed both of her wrists. And she looked at me.

"Calm down Bells, it was just one day he is probably like that to everyone," I told her but she didn't look convinced. "Look, if you're that worried just confront him tomorrow."

That made her nod and managed to give me a small smile. I then let go of her wrists and leant back feeling pretty smug.

"And what did you mean 'we' have homework, I don't have homework," I replied and she let a bigger smile slip as I got off her bed.

"That's what you always say. You just don't do your homework," She called after me.

It's true, I never do homework. I just try to fluke my tests and important things, key word 'try.' I was never good at school; I was sportier while Bella was the brains. It was like while in the womb she took all my smartness and I took all of her coordination.

With that thought I walked across the hall and into my room to get ready for bed.

The next morning at school I was leaning next to Bella on the front of her truck. I had one of her headphones in my ear while she had the other. Her eyes were scanning the parking lot.

"You going to confront him?" I asked her smirking, she nodded and my smirk grew. "Yeah! Knuckles."

I held out my fist for her to bump but she just gave me 'the look.' My smirk was slowly fading as I realised she wasn't going to bump my fist. And like Barney Stinson off 'How I Met Your Mother' I won't back down until I get a fist bump.

"Come on Bells, don't leave me hanging," I told her in all seriousness. She just ignored me but I could see a smile on her face. "Aw you're just teasing now."

With my fist still raised I saw them pull in. The girls in a red convertible and the guys in a big jeep. I saw Jasper driving and Joshua sitting next to him and Emmett on the back but there was no Edward. I could see Bella purse her lips together when she saw there was no Edward and that probably meant she would definitely not fist bump me now.

I sighed, it was going to be a long day, a long painful day. Though Jasper was here so I would confront him instead for Bella.

"Bells, don't worry I'll get your answers for you," I told her. "You are after all my favourite sister."

"I'm your only sister," She replied sullenly.

"True but you're my favourite family member," I smiled and she managed a small curt one for me.

The bell went then and we walked into school, Bella with her mood ruined and me with my fist still raised. On seeing this Bella rolled her eyes while everyone else gave me a weird look.

"Put your fist down," Bella grumbled.

"Well if someone would just fist bump me I wouldn't have to," I replied just as someone yelled out 'Yeah! Fist Bump' and I felt my fist being hit.

My grin grew a heap as I dropped my hand and Bella rolled her eyes again.

"That person if officially awesome," I said and we split ways.

The day rolled by quickly as did lunch and I soon found myself in history. Jasper walked in after me a sat down putting his books on the table. He didn't freeze up or move away, he just sat comfortably. He soon turned to me as we waited for the teacher.

"Hello, my names Jasper," His deep voice flooded my ears.

"Hey, I'm Beth," I replied holding my hand out. He just stared at it and I slowly pulled away. "O-kay. So, where is your brother?"

"He is staying with some family friends for a while," He replied watching my every move like a hawk.

"Oh, right," I replied looking into his no golden eyes. "Hey weren't your eyes black yesterday?"

"They were contacts," He replied abruptly. "So why did you move to Forks?"

"I left so my mom and my step-dad could have sex without worry about Bella and I hearing," I spat out and my eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh god, too much information. I'm so sorry, it just kind of came out."

He wore an amused grin and just as he was about to reply the teacher walked in to start the lesson. Oh great, now I was going to beat myself up for the entire lesson. Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut, this was so embarrassing. I'm pretty sure I was blushing the whole lesson.

I rushed out the door when the bell rang not wanting to be in that room any longer and having to face Jasper. Quickly rushing to gym only slowing down when I got through the door. I changed and ran to my spot on the volleyball court. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye stand next to me to be on my team.

"Hey your Beth right? I can just tell we are going to be friends," I hear a quirky voice next to me say, turning I found it belonged to Alice.

"Oh, nice to meet you. You're Alice right?" I said and she nodded vigorously.

"Yeah I am. How was your lesson with my brother?" She asked almost bouncing on the spot.

"Um, it was eventful," I replied unsure why she was talking to me. "Your brother is a senior right?"

"Yeah he is, that history class is mixed though for some reason," She replied still looking like she was on the verge of bouncing around.

"Oh right, are you good at volleyball?"

"Yeah I'm alright at it," She replied as the coach blew the whistle.

"Okay then, just try to keep up okay?"

"Don't worry I will," Alice smirked just as the other team served the ball right towards her.

She hit it gracefully over the net and to the other team. My mouth was almost hanging open in shock,

"I though you said you was only 'alright' at volleyball," I reminded her.

"Well I don't play often but I know how to play," She replied as I hit the ball over the net and got the other team out. "You're pretty good yourself? Not like your sister though."

"No, Bella can't play sport even if her life depended on it, but that's the only thing in school she is bad at."

"Yet you can play sport?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. Bella and I are like complete opposites, except in looks."

"Yet you're tanned and have blue eyes?" She replied.

"Exactly, we just don't know why I tan but she doesn't. I am also meant to have brown eyes like Bella but just don't. So in this case I'm the freak," I explained using hand gestures the whole time as she nodded.

School was finally over and we were both headed home. I could see Bella out of the corner of my eye just itching to ask me what Jasper had said.

"He just said that Edward was having a holiday and staying with some family friends," I told her sighing.

"Oh come on Beth," She said exasperated. "That is the oldest excuse in the book."

"Well I don't know then, that's all Jasper told me. I didn't have time to pry more when I blurted out about mom and Phil's sex life," I replied.

Bella coughed then, her eyes bulging out and she nearly swerved off the road.

"What?"

"Well he asked me why I moved to Forks," I retorted.

"And you told him it was so mom and Phil could have sex?" She confirmed.

"Well yeah, so they could have sex without worry about us hearing," I replied. "Though it is a worry we might end up having a step sister or brother. They do say condoms aren't 100% accurate."

"Oh my gosh, Beth! Can we not talk about this?" Bella pleaded.

"What? Just because you're the new virgin Mary," I replied and she gave me an irritated look.

"And you're not?" She countered.

"No actually," I said matter-of-fact like.

"What! When?" She demanded.

"Calm down, it was in Freshman year," I calmly responded.

"What!? That young?" Bella spluttered.

"U-huh," I pretended to be interested in my nails. "More than once actually."

"Oh god, just stop talking Beth," She held a hand out to as if it will shut me up.

"Bella it is a natural thing, how do you think we came to be? Because mom and dad had sex," I said holding my hands out as if it was simple.

"Ugh, now I have the picture of our parents having sex in my head, so gross," Bella complained.

"Sucker," I smirked.

When we got home Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Hey, how was school?" He asked setting his coffee down as I went to pour my own. My love for coffee was famous in Phoenix; everyone who was on my good side had given me a cup of coffee.

Bella gave Charlie a disgusted look and turned around to storm upstairs. I smirked before taking a sip of my coffee. Charlie gave me a questioned look.

"Is it her time of the month or something?" Charlie said and I almost spat out my coffee.

"Dad!" I said horrified that he would say that before smiling when realising he was being like me and not awkward like usual. "You're awesome."

"Huh?" He looked so confused but I just laughed and walked down the hall and upstairs to my room, my coffee with me. "I will never understand teenage girls."


End file.
